1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete forming panel which includes a forming face which has a reinforcement on the rear side of the forming face adapted for gripping elements removably attached thereto. The reinforcement is configured to resist expansion of openings through the forming face. More particularly, it is concerned with a concrete form and method of its use in connection with the pouring of low concrete walls or pads where the form may be held in place by stakes driven into the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of concrete walls and pads is well known and often involves the use of wooden or metal forms. Metal forms are more expensive, but also more durable and may be repeatedly used. When concrete pads are to be poured in residential construction, there is a need for concrete forms which can be quickly and economically set up and dismantled for use at the next site. Examples of known forming panels include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,315, 4,958,800, 5,058,855, 5,184,439 and 5,965,053, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
One problem especially presented by the use of metal forms for pouring foundations such as concrete pads involves their use on rough ground. The metal forms have a permanent shape, and there is a desire to avoid permanently altering or damaging the forms by drilling openings to receive tie rods, bars or tensioning cables therethrough, or driving nails through the frame or face plate of the form to indicate level lines so that the concrete can be poured to a desired depth with a level, horizontal surface. Also, rocks, stumps or other solid objects maybe buried just below grade, and stakes conventionally used for anchoring the forms may encounter such objects are particularly presented in using concrete forms for form.
In addition, it is known to post-tension concrete slabs by the use of such tensioning cables. Post-tensioning concrete slabs uses tensioning cables surrounded by sheaths which are positioned in the pouring area and after the poured concrete is hardened, stretching the cable by applying tensioning at the ends through the use of a stressing jack and then anchoring the cable ends in the concrete. Such a practice improves the response of the resulting concrete slab to loading, and reduces deflections and cracking. Further, the use of post-tensioning in concrete slabs may result in slabs which are generally thinner, relatively longer, and reducing the weight of the resulting poured structure. However, in order to initially position the live end anchor which is typically received within a cone to create a pocket for access after concrete hardening and the dead end anchor which is encased within the hardened concrete, it has been heretofore largely necessary as a practical matter to employ wooden forms which must be discarded after use.
There is thus a need for an improved concrete forming panel and method of use which overcomes these problems.